FateStar Light
by VindictiveDunc
Summary: To fight for one's ideals is never wrong. To die for them could be expected. To fight forever on after such, however, is an unwanted outcome. But it is what is necessary when a threat like the Reapers is imminent. Or rather, it's what Alaya decides is necessary. And it has the perfect countermeasure in mind to stop whatever might be attacking Human Colonies.


Chapter 1: Debts to be Paid

**I have been without a laptop… without a means to do ANYTHING, for so long! I am so freaking tired of setbacks! EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!**

**I am not writing an OP OC-Insert Wish Fulfilment story right now. Well, I am, but this is not that story. It's a new one. A little idea I had one day and it just… burst. Couldn't ignore what I came up with.**

**So I wanna show you guys how I can actually be "creative", and not shove an overpowered Gary Stu OC into absolutely every place I can. Granted, that will still continue to be a thing I do… But enjoy this, all the same.**

* * *

In the year 2148 CE, Humanity discovered a cache of highly advanced technology on the planet Mars. This tech left behind by a species now known as the Protheans led mankind into faster than light travel, using Mass Effect.

Approximately one year later, it is discovered that Charon, Pluto's moon, was a massive frozen piece of Prothean technology. Its purpose was to network to similar installations throughout the Milky Way galaxy to allow safe travel between Solar Systems. This led mankind to finally, truly no longer need to forever be remained tied down to their home planet of Earth. Humanity could ascend beyond it.

Mankind had reached the point of becoming a people of the stars.

And then, in the year 2157 CE, Mankind finally had an answer to an age old question: They were not alone. And that led to new goals, obstacles, and accomplishments.

Over the next few decades, after what is now known as the "First Contact War", Humanity has tried to integrate into a space culture of many species, led by a Council of the three main races: Asari, Turian, and Salarians.

However, this did not come without hardships. In 2176 CE, on the Human Colony of Elysium, the largest Pirate raid was launched against the colony. Funded mainly by Batarians, a consistently hostile race of slavers. The attack caught the colony by surprise, but all Alliance Marines on shore leave took up arms and rallied the people to defend the colony before the Alliance sent aid. One soldier, in particular, stood out among the rest.

A young engineering specialist named Shepard.

In the earliest waves of the attacks, hope quickly seemed pointless in the face of the brutal pirates' attack. Outlaws consisting of Batarians, Krogan, Turian, Asari, Salarian, and even fellow Humans, committed as many atrocities as possible in the pursuit of wealth, plunder, slaves, and acts of hatred. All of that changed, suddenly, when Shepard began his own counter-attack in defense of the civilians.

Dropships fell, ammo crates detonated, and the pirates numbers quickly began to dwindle as the young specialist single-handedly held back enemy forces long enough for his fellow comrades and the colonists to reach safer positions. And then the Alliance arrived, and proved the tactical advantage of superior firepower and positioning in as fast an attack as possible.

The event is now known as the Skyllian Blitz. Made legend by one man who simply wanted to save the people in danger.

The young specialist remained a curious enigma in his later career. His past indicated life as an adopted child, though the details remained sketchy. And his skills in maintenance of equipment were highly sought after. He also retained a perfect eye for sniping, almost never requiring a spotter. However, higher-ups in Alliance Brass found him often insubordinate and reckless, as his goals prioritized civilian and POW safety above all else, no excuses. While that would not be considered a problem on the surface, it discouraged his use in… certain operations, preventing him from participating in the raid of Torfan two years after the Blitz.

However, his value to Humanity and his skill set as a soldier and specialist could not be denied, for in 2183 CE, Commander Shepard was selected to become the first Human of the Council's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance (SpecTRe) following the Geth attack of the Human Colony of Eden Prime led by former SpecTRe Saren Arterius.

Given command of the stealth ship "Normandy", Commander Shepard acquired a team of exceptionally skilled specialists consisting of Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, the late Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, former C-Sec Officer Garrus Vakarian, Krogan Mercenary Urdnot Wrex, a Quarian Pilgrim named Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and an Asari Archaeologist named Liara T'Soni, and initiated a hunt for the fallen SpecTRe and a stop to the Geth attacks.

However, during their hunt, the team discovered a horrifying truth: Saren was merely a puppet. The Geth, even moreso. For the true mastermind behind the Eden Prime War was a member of an ancient machine species known as the Reapers whose goal was the return of its race to continue a cycle of destruction every 50,000 years. And while the Council was saved, the Geth were defeated, Saren dead, and the Colossal Sentient Starship destroyed, the remainder of the Reapers awaited in Dark Space to continue the cycle.

Commander Shepard continued the search for truth to convince the galaxy of an impending danger, his only allies being his crew, his team, Alliance Admiral Steven Hackett, and newly appointed Human Councillor David Anderson. All the while, the weight of a decision to save Elysium awaited its repayment… which was to be collected above the planet Alchera, after a surprise attack crippled the Normandy, and forced its crew to abandon ship.

* * *

"Commander!" Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau shouted from the life pod. Shepard stayed behind for the sole purpose of saving his life, and now he was in danger of falling with his ship. The SpecTRe noticed the Pilot's reluctance to evacuate and launch the pod. So without any hesitation, launched it himself from the outside.

"SHEPARD!"

The blast from the pod's ejection and the enemy ship's weapon nearing their position jettisoned Shepard out into the vacuum of space… after damaging his suit's O2 Tank.

He did not regret a moment of it. He may die, but Joker was saved. He was going to die, but he saved everyone he could. All he ever wanted was to save people.

And while he knew what awaited him now in death, and how he knew he may wish to go back and do it all over, he knew in spite of it all…

"I was never wrong." And breathed his last moment before his body was incinerated in the atmosphere of the planet below.

* * *

The ceremony for Shepard's death was, for all intents and purposes, a sham. A stunt. A political ploy to assure the populace that the higher-ups didn't regret giving what was an assumed lunatic near unlimited power above the law. That they respected a man who saved them, and claimed ancient synthetics were coming to wipe them all out.

"What do we do now?"

Garrus asked his fellow teammates. Amongst him were Ashley, Liara, and Tali. Wrex had left shortly after Saren was defeated, inspired by Shepard to try to save his people again. Most of the surviving crewmen were spread apart, grieving amongst themselves. And Joker…

Joker just kept standing in front of the empty coffin, staring. He was kept up by crutches, but you'd think he was a statue from how still and upright he was.

"Don't know. Probably get reassigned," Ash muttered, sipping her drink. "Still plenty of colonies in the Traverse still at risk of the 'Geth Menace.'

"They won't even consider Shepard's warnings?" Liara asked, hoping for some bit of respect given to Shepard's final mission.

"Liara, they grounded the Normandy when we told them Saren was close to the Conduit." Tali pointed out, offhandedly playing with a straw in her bottled drink. "Not to mention all the times they questioned each decision Shepard made."

"How he just stood there and took all their garbage and kept going, I'll never know," Garrus muttered, shaking his head. He could never get the Commander… At least, not his personality. His morality was hard to grasp in his eyes, to be sure. He wanted criminals punished. Shepard wanted people saved. The two were typically impossible to do together, and yet Shepard prioritized saving as many people as possible, and he had a habit of still taking down criminals. Garrus hoped he could somewhat compare himself to Shepard and not fall short, but he had some work to do for himself before he could do that.

"He had an amazing amount of patience," Tali mentioned. "He told me he learned it from tinkering with things when he was young. Apparently had a habit of fixing broken equipment. He told me he never joined the Alliance as a Soldier, he was supposed to just be maintenance. Work on their gear, equipment, ships. Just keep everything in order."

"Sure as hell surprised everyone on Elysium," Ashley snorted. "Don't know all the details, but he apparently went threw some combat scenarios afterwards and got scary good scores. Annoyed all his drill instructors, though,"

"Did anyone ever really know him, though?" Liara asked up, getting their attention. "All anyone knows is he was adopted and raised in Japan, then joined the Alliance years later and ended up on Elysium."

"You were in his head." Ashley pointed out. "To figure out the Cipher, yeah, but did you see anything else in there?"

"... I don't know. I… may have attempted to peak into a few surface memories," the Asari admitted. "I saw a few blurry images. A man sitting on a porch at night. A girl with blonde hair in blue and silver… and a fire. A **very** big fire, that I could definitely see."

"Guess we'll never know now."

"Who are they?" Tali asked, pointing towards the casket where Joker, joined by Anderson, were approached by three women. Two were of obvious Japanese descent. One of them wore red, and had black hair. The other, oddly enough, had purple hair with a single red bow tied on the top. And the third was a blonde European, with drill cuts, wearing an expensive blue dress.

"Excuse me. Despite what you may think, this is a priv-" Anderson began.

"Where did it happen?" The woman in red interrupted. "Where did he die?"

"... I'm sorry ma'am, but that's currently classified-"

"Don't care. I want to know where he-"

"Onee-Sama." The woman with purple hair interrupted, placing her hand on the woman in red's shoulder. Her eyes almost seemed dead, but you could tell the whole situation pained her.

"No. I need to know what that, that idiot thought was worth dying for!"

"Me."

The three women and Anderson's eyes snapped toward the crippled pilot who continued to stare at the coffin and the image of the man who save him, his voice lacking the humor people found typical of him. "What?" the woman in red asked lowly.

"When the Normandy was attacked, I stayed to try to steer the ship to somewhere safe. It was still gonna blow… He stayed behind to get me out. He threw me into the escape pod, and when he got knocked back, he launched it. Didn't try to get in, the enemy's weapon was getting closer so he just launched me away."

"... yeah. Yeah that sounds like him." The woman in red sighed, shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, holding back her feelings. "... baka."

"I'm sorry." Anderson said, more understanding of the situation now. "Did you know the Commander."

"We were old friends of his". The blonde woman in blue finally spoke up from behind the two, "Before he signed up with the Alliance."

"What?" The new Councilor then gave his full attention to them. "He had never said-"

"He was… in a lot of trouble," The woman in red interjected, revealing as little as possible. "And he needed to run away from some very dangerous people. He needed to leave, and… we never saw him in person again. Better that way. We knew he was… doing whatever he could to help others, though."

"Is… Is there anything I can do?" The Councillor asked, seeing these three strangers as the only people left who actually knew anything about Shepard personally.

"Are we right to assume there will be some kind of military marker for him?" The girl in blue asked. At the Councillor's nod she continued, "We know where it should go. He wouldn't mind being among fellow soldiers, but there's somewhere better for him."

"It's a little unusual." Anderson pointed out. "It's somewhat expected to bury… well, respect all our fallen soldiers among each other, but… I think I can pull a few favors. Not let the bureaucrats put his marker wherever they want as a stunt. Where should it go?"

"Fuyuki." The purple haired woman spoke up. "The Ryuudou Temple graveyard in Fuyuki City on Earth in Japan."

"I think I can do that." The former Captain nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, we can take care of the details there once it gets there. We know where to put it exactly."

The small group spoke a little bit longer, hashing out a few details. Anderson didn't know much more than to leave the rest of Shepard's burial preparations in the hands of the Tohsaka and Edelfelt families. And that would be the last he saw of those three women… for a time.

* * *

For over a decade, there was a name Issei Ryuudou hadn't spoken. This was not intentionally, or out of a sense of betrayal, or any real significant reason. He mostly never said the name because…

Well, he forgot. He forgot his best friend from his teenage years before he became the head of his family's temple.

So when that…devilish woman, along with another woman just as fiendish as she, and…poor Sakura, came to deliver the worst news possible, he remembered his old friend. And he asked no further questions and prepared a spot in the graveyard.

He remembered how his old friend spoke of his father, Kiritsugu, years ago. A man who found him amongst the rubble from that tragic fire years ago. How he had cared for him, but passed not that long after. Having carried a mysterious disease that caught up with him. Tragedy struck his friend again when he learned his adopted father had a daughter: Illyasviel. A young girl, separated from her father, though it seemed she, too, was not well. Having passed away young.

He was glad they had bonded before that. His friend really did never seem to catch a break. Looking for problems to solve, and people to help, but gaining nothing but bad luck.

So it was with sadness that he set up a new headstone, with the name Shirou Shepard, alongside Kiritsugu Emiya, and Illyasviel von Einzbern.

Issei briefly wondered why Tohsaka told him Shirou had his family name changed. He…couldn't remember why, but suddenly felt no reason to argue. And after she, Sakura, and to his amusement and Tohsaka's annoyance, that Luvia woman who paid all expenses, gave their respects, Issei Ryuudou inevitably forgot his friend again.

* * *

_Assessment: Seven Human Colonies attacked over the course of two years._

_Location of missing Human Colonists… Unknown._

_Status of Human Colonists… Unknown, presumed deceased._

_Possible Perpetrators: _

_-Turians- 16% (Currently enjoying a status of peace with Humanity) _

_-Asari-13% (Currently enjoying status of peace with Humanity) _

_-Salarian-22% (Currently enjoying status of peace with Humanity, additionally Special Task Group are known to perform missions with new technology. Possibility noted.) _

_-Volus-1% (Currently enjoying peace with humanity, posses no capacity for mass abduction)_

_-Elcor-1% (Currently enjoying peace with Humanity, posses no capacity or subtlety for mass abduction) _

_-Hanar-0% (Currently enjoying peace with Humanity, posses no significant military might) _

_-Drell-0% (Currently enjoying peace with Humanity, posses no military, dependant upon Hanar) _

_-Quarian-0% (Currently on brink of extinction. Unable to risk possible war) _

_-Krogan-7% (Demilitarized. Unable to perform strategic strikes without leaving evidence) _

_-Batarian-67% (Openly hostile. Continuously performs slaving raids upon primarily Human Colonies, in addition to terrorist acts. No known technological advancement above current MASS EFFECT technology.) _

_-Geth-50% (Currently en masse within Perseus Veil. Pockets of Geth activity found within Attican Traverse.)_

_..._

_... Reaper-0% (Currently outside Milky Way Galaxy.)_

…

…

…

_Reaper via Proxy-100%_

_..._

_Threat Assessment: High. Intervention deemed necessary._

_Mission Parameters: Continuation of Human Race. Protection of Humanity. End to Human Colony Abductions. _

_Mission Priority: Destruction of Reapers, Reaper Allies._

_WARNING: Exposure of Sorcery, Magic, Magecraft highly probable. Recommend termination of witnesses?_

…

…

…

_Termination of witnesses denied. Mission Parameter (Protection of Human Race) deems secrecy of Sorcery, Magic, Magecraft no longer a priority._

_ALERT: Human Colony FREEDOM'S PROGRESS. Status: Communications lost._

_Possible Scenario: Mass Abduction via Reaper Proxy._

_Intervention… Approved._

_Selecting GUARDIAN… Selected._

_COUNTER FORCE INVOCATION INITIATED_

* * *

Freedom's Progress was a small settlement. Dominated by mostly Humans, it was relatively small. That came from a lack of Alliance Support because it was based in the Terminus Systems. It's lawless nature kept the Council from expanding, and by extension, the Alliance.

Not that many Humans who traveled there cared, mind you. Almost all of them left specifically to get away from the Alliance. And the Council. From Governments, overall. It allowed them more freedom that way.

The colonists here on Freedom's Progress certainly wished they had the Alliance's protection now though.

It started rather strangely. At first, the lost all communications. They realized as such when the younger colonists all collectively began complaining about being unable to use the Extranet. After that, there was what only could be described as bad weather, followed by what appeared to be a biblical plague of locust. The small bugs, however, did not go for crops, they went for the colonists themselves. Each bug stung settler after settler, until every human in their small community had frozen in place. Unable to move, but still very aware of their surroundings.

Then, the invaders came.

The humanoid, but not unlike the insects that were stinging them. Their chitinous armor struck a very imposing sight to the terrified colonists as their frozen bodies were placed into pods. They were certain that whatever fate these aliens were taking them to would not be a pleasant one.

Then the flash of light came, drawing the settlers' and invaders' attention.

In the center of the town, as the aliens collected all the settlers, a bright light appeared. Once it dissipated, there sat a man. He wore strange black armor, along with deep red mantle that covered his arms and his waist. But the strangest features he had were his tanned skin and silver hair. He sat atop a crate, uncaring of the insects flying around as he sat slumped over, as though perfectly relaxed.

One such insect landed on his shoulder, and proceeded to sting him. Then it stung him again. And again. And again.

Annoyed with the creature's failing attempts to paralyze him, the man's hand came up and swatted the offender off his shoulder, the bug smashing into a nearby wall from the sheer force of him just flicking it off him. The invaders drew weapons, all aimed at him. The man remained calm, still slumped over on the crate, so much so that no one could get a good look at his face.

But they were able to get a clear look at his eyes once he opened them, and revealed two pools of pure steel. And in his hands appeared two swords; one pure white, the other black with red hexagons all over it.

And then the invaders began to fall to those twin blades.

All of which Veetor'Nara, the only non-human on the planet, recorded from the safety of the security station.

* * *

**Now, before the Fate fans attempt to crucify me for revealing Magic almost right out the gate, indulge a small explanation of mine. In this, Humanity is much stronger now, and more technologically advanced. To the point that they have left Earth. Have left Gaia. This has left Alaya (the will of Humanity) MUCH more powerful than Gaia (the will of Earth). Now as I perceive it, neither particularly like Sorcery/Magic/Magecraft, or when it is revealed, but that's because Gaia hates it, and Alaya cannot afford Gaia's response to it… but usually ends up killing everyone involved in revealing it before news spreads.**

**Here in this story, Alaya has moved on from Earth, and no longer needs to care. It just needs to make sure Humanity survives. Whether or not Magecraft is able to remain a secret and valid is inconsequential. Naturally, the Association is still gonna be a pain in the ass, as all rich, snobby, self-entitled people are, but they're also still confined to Earth, like the stubborn mules they are.**

**So again, Alaya doesn't care anymore.**

**Having said that, I think everyone can guess that in this story Shirou Emiya became Commander Shepard while on the run from the Association. Again, because they are rich, snobby, self-entitled pricks and he has a Reality Marble along with the potential to become a Heroic Spirit. But no one likes Sealing Designations, or being experimented on. So… join the Military!**

**But having made a deal with Alaya, he DID NOT leave a body behind on Alchera, and was not inevitably placed in Cerberus' hands. He has instead become EMIYA. Though this version has not reached the self-hatred that the typical EMIYA has for himself and his younger idealistic past. This one will be more like [Nameless].**

_**But VindictiveDunc, isn't [Nameless] a part of the Moon Cell?**_

**Good question!**

**Carrying on!**

**If you're wondering if I'll incorporate the TYPEs or Velber or other such other-worldy threats, take in mind certain libirties must be taken. But the Reapers will obviously not individually be on the same level as TYPEs or, God forbid, Outer Gods (freakin' Yog, Cthulhu and Nyar just HAD to get their tentacles into Type-Moon, didn't they?)**

**Will this be updated often? Have I ever been capable of keeping to a schedule? Will I keep making more stories that AREN'T instantly tainted by OP OCs with harems? Yes, actually. I have a few planned right now. Will this story be FF exclusive? No, I plan on this being co-posted on A03 soon, under the same name I have here on FF; VindictiveDunc. I shall also be posting other stories that do not involve OCs there, as well that will be exclusive.**

**Anyway, this has been VindictiveDunc, and I'll see you guys the next time I decide to not be lazy!**


End file.
